Existing computer networks may include a dedicated control device for performing various functions and communicating with various IO devices on the network. By virtue of the control devices being dedicated, they may require separate infrastructures or hardware each time a new control device may need to be added to a network to, for example, provide additional processing capability. The addition of control devices to a network, therefore, can be expensive. Additionally, sharing information among multiple control devices on separate networks can introduce latency, which can adversely affect the efficiency of network communications and in turn other systems or processes that depend thereon.